


Wicked West

by Briar_Rose7



Series: Semplicemente Rumbelle [16]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Anti Zelena, Cross-Post, F/M, Originariamente postata su EFP
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 07:05:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9310508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briar_Rose7/pseuds/Briar_Rose7
Summary: Zelena è determinata a ottenere la sua vendetta; Rumplestiltskin e Belle rischiano di pagare il prezzo più alto.





	

Dal momento in cui Zelena aveva fatto la sua comparsa in piazza, Belle non l’aveva quasi degnata di uno sguardo, se non per fissare impotente il pugnale che la Strega stringeva saldamente in pugno; tutta la sua attenzione era per Rumplestiltskin. Solo ora si rendeva conto di quanto fosse dimagrito, di quanto la sua sofferenza fosse evidente anche nel fisico. Ma la cosa che più la colpì furono i suoi occhi: erano vuoti, spenti, privi di ogni luce o speranza. E come avrebbe potuto essere altrimenti? Aveva perso suo figlio, non aveva nemmeno potuto essere presente al funerale, era lo schiavo impotente della strega che lo aveva ucciso e lei, la donna che amava, non era stata in grado di aiutarlo né di liberarlo. E, come se non bastasse, ora era costretto a mostrare la sua debolezza davanti a tutti. Lui aveva passato anni a tenere le persone lontane con la paura, a mostrarsi invincibile per evitare di essere ferito, e ora anche questo gli veniva strappato, l’immagine di sé che aveva voluto costruire veniva fatta a pezzi. E per quanto Belle sapesse che il vero Rumplestiltskin era molto diverso da quella maschera, solo lui aveva il diritto di decidere quando e con chi toglierla. Metterlo in mostra debole, impotente e manovrato come un burattino era una vera e propria dimostrazione di perfidia da parte di Zelena, che si beava del dramma del suo ex-maestro e della sua nuova, insulsa fidanzata. L’aveva preferita a lei e ora entrambi avrebbero sofferto per questo.

Rumplestiltskin, dal canto suo, cercava di estraniarsi, di non pensare, perché la realtà che stava vivendo avrebbe facilmente potuto schiacciarlo. Non doveva guardare Belle, non doveva attirare l’attenzione della Strega su di lei, eppure non riusciva a fermarsi, i suoi occhi continuavano a spostarsi verso di lei, come attratti da una calamita. Ma lei era più di una calamita, era l’unico punto fisso rimasto nella sua vita.

“Se mia sorella non arriverà cinque minuti, sguinzaglierò contro di voi il Signore Oscuro.”

_ No, no, ti prego, fa che Regina arrivi. _

Non c’era dubbio che sarebbe stata Belle la prima a fare le spese di un’assenza della regina. Ma se anche fosse arrivata, le cose sarebbero poi cambiate tanto? Contro Zelena non aveva speranza. E doveva ammettere che gli sarebbe dispiaciuto vedere Regina morta.

“Dunque, vediamo un po’, mentre aspettiamo la mia sorellina vuoi pensare a chi vorresti eliminare per primo?” Il tono di Zelena era mellifluo, la sua voce era veleno. “Perché io ho già un’idea.” Detto questo, rapida come un felino, si ritrovò davanti a Belle, intorno alla quale si fece immediatamente il vuoto mentre gli altri abitanti si ritraevano dalla Strega. Belle non indietreggiò, rimase fiera e coraggiosa davanti a lei.

“Che ne dici del tuo V _ero Amore_?” Detto questo, l’afferrò per i capelli e le torse la testa con forza, mettendo in mostra la sua gola, tanto che Rumplestiltskin temette che volesse tagliargliela con il pugnale. Belle lottava per liberarsi, ma la morsa di Zelena era ferrea.

“Che ne diresti, eh, se ti costringessi a strapparle il cuore e a stritolarlo? Ti sembrerebbe divertente?”

Rumplestiltskin non sapeva cosa fare, voleva solo afferrare Zelena e ucciderla, e anche così gli sarebbe sembrato troppo poco per ripagare tutto quello che la strega gli stava facendo. Ma era impotente, come lo era sempre stato ogni volta che aveva voluto proteggere coloro che amava.

Fu in quel momento che Belle smise di lottare per liberarsi, per poi provare una mossa disperata: cercò di strappare il pugnale dalle mani di Zelena. Lottarono qualche istante, poi un’ondata di magia spinse Belle indietro di diversi metri, facendola atterrare dolorosamente sull’asfalto.

“Pessimo, patetico tentativo, mia cara. Dovrei eliminarti subito, ma sai una cosa? Aspetterò per vedere se mia sorella si presenterà; quando verrà il tuo momento, non voglio interruzioni, voglio godermi lo spettacolo.”

“Non riuscirai a vincere.”

“Questo lo vedremo.”

I successivi due minuti furono i più lunghi della vita di Rumplestiltskin.

_ Ti prego, ti prego, Regina, MUOVITI. _

Ora non gli importava più di lei, avrebbe sacrificato chiunque pur di salvare Belle, almeno lei.

E poi, quando ormai il tempo era scaduto e lui aveva perso le speranze, Regina arrivò. Belle non aveva mai pensato di poter provare simpatia per lei, almeno fino al momento in cui diede uno schiaffo a Zelena. Avrebbe solo voluto essere stata in grado di fare altrettanto.

Il duello fu breve, impari, esattamente come Rumplestiltskin si aspettava; quello che non si aspettava successe quando Regina fu scaraventata nella torre dell’orologio. Nell’istante in cui Zelena si trasportò lì, Belle si staccò dal gruppo che andava a dar manforte alla regina e corse verso di lui, gettandogli le braccia al collo.

“Stammi lontana.”

“Ti amo.”

Un attimo dopo si stavano baciando.

_ No, no, è pericoloso, la ucciderà!  _

Ma Belle si aggrappò a lui con disperazione, respingendo tutti i suoi tentativi di allontanarla, continuando a baciarlo perché era l’unica cosa che poteva fare, il loro amore era tutto ciò che aveva contro la Strega ed era poco, forse troppo poco, ma Belle non si sarebbe mai arresa davanti a questo fatto.

Non sentirono le urla di Zelena dalla torre, ma Rumplestiltskin sentì fin troppo presto l’ordine impartito con il pugnale che gli imponeva di seguirla; senza avere nemmeno il tempo di interrompere il bacio e salutare Belle, fu costretto a scomparire in una nuvola di fumo.

Belle rimase sola, in mezzo alla strada, e le sembrò di rivivere quello che era accaduto un anno prima, quando aveva creduto di aver perso il suo Vero Amore per sempre.

Ma stavolta non sarebbe crollata sull’asfalto.

Non sarebbe rimasta lì a sperimentare l’indifferenza degli altri davanti a un dramma che avrebbero dovuto capire ma che invece ignoravano.

Non era dell’umore per sopportare vuote parole di scarsa consolazione.

No.

Corse verso il banco dei pegni.

Questa volta non l’avrebbero _vista_ piangere.


End file.
